


Bros (based off of "Bro Duet" by Jason Gotay and George Salazar)

by Kotonata



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Bring It On (Musical)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonata/pseuds/Kotonata
Summary: Campbell has noticed Randall has been a bit too close to his "bro" Michael Mell, lately.With feelings that he's been cheating on her, Campbell calls the Crew to investigate.





	Bros (based off of "Bro Duet" by Jason Gotay and George Salazar)

Senior year had come and gone. Campbell was now living on her own and going to college. Sure, things were different now, but not much had changed. She was still friends with The Crew and the rest of Jackson’s cheerleading squad. She even talked to Skylar and Kyler, occasionally. But one thing hadn’t changed, and yet it had. That “one thing” was her relationship with Randall. She had been so happy with him but, lately, he had begun acting strange…

It started when he moved in with his friend Michael Mell. A single room apartment with one bed. It was to “save money”, they had said. Campbell didn’t want to question it too much, but then things got weirder… They just seemed so close to each other all the time. And sometimes Randall canceled their dates to do stuff with his “bro”, as they called each other. If not cancelled, sometimes Michael would just tag along. 

 

It wasn’t that Michael was a bad guy. He was generally a cool guy. Obviously the kind of guy who got bullied in high school, but in college, they’re cool. Kind of like Randall… An outcast his freshman year but cool by his senior year. The two had met in one of their classes and quickly became friends. They even saved each other’s lives a few times via CPR. But the thing was, these two seemed way too close… Was Randall cheating on her with another guy?

 

Danielle was the first person she called up. She had been her best friend during her senior year, she knew she could count on her.

“Hello?” her friend had answered the phone.

“Hey, Danielle? It’s Campbell.”

“Yeah, I know. Caller ID.” Danielle retorted, teasing her blonde friend, “What’s up?”

“Well, uh… I don’t know how to explain it but…” Campbell thought. She was trying to find the words but they just wouldn’t come. She couldn’t verbally admit it… It was a weird thing to actually talk about.

“Spit it out, White Girl.” Danielle said, the name being used playfully. Campbell had originally be perceived as a spoiled, rich, uptight little white bitch and now Danielle called her the name somewhat affectionately.

“Well, I… I think Randall’s cheating on me…” Campbell spit out, as commanded.

“Cheating on you? Randall? What would make you think that?” Danielle questioned. The idea seemed odd to her. Randall was a very sweet guy and he seemed so sincere. Why would he cheat on Campbell? The two were practically high school sweethearts by the end of the year…

 

Campbell began explaining everything that had happened since Randall had met Michael. Danielle listened quietly, taking in every detail no matter how minor. By the end, she had come to one conclusion:

“Okay, he’s gay.” Danielle stated, “Who shares a bed to save money?”

“Well, they both said, ‘No homo’...” Campbell pointed out, twirling a blonde lock of hair around her finger as she listened to her friend talk.

“Honey, ‘no homo’ means ‘I’m insecure with my sexuality and secretly like dudes’. He’s gay.” Danielle explained.

“I mean, I guess, you’re right.”

“Don’t just guess. You need The Crew to stop by? Nautica and La Cienega have excellent gaydars.”

Campbell laughed a little at her friend’s comment, “Yeah, I’d love to see everyone again. Can you call them for me? I need to make another call after this.”

“Sure thing. If you need something else, don’t be afraid to call me. The Crew’s still family.” Danielle reminded, causing Campbell to smile.

“I know. Thanks for everything, Danielle. It means a lot to me.”

“No problem, Hun. We’ll see you later.”

“Mhmm, see you.” Campbell responded, hanging up the phone. So even Danielle thought that he was gay… Maybe she was correct, after all. She wasn’t sure whether she should feel sad that her boyfriend has been cheating on her or she should be happy that she was correct… Either way, it still hurt and there was only one person she wanted to get ahold of right now.

 

“You’ve reached the phone of the most beautiful girl on planet earth~” a voice answered the phone, “Hey, Campbell. Long time no see.”

“Hey, Skylar. Do you have time for some girl talk? Relationship stuff.” Campbell spoke.  
“Yeah, sure. I need some good gossip, anyway.” Skylar replied. She was just sitting in her room, doing homework. Or at least that was her original plan. Instead she had started to paint her nails and was holding her phone between her shoulder and her tilted head.

“Please don’t gossip about this, okay? Just a girl’s secret?”

Skylar went quiet for a minute but soon responded, “Sure. Just tell me already. I’m curious now.”

“Well, you see, Randall has this friend named Michael-”

“And you love him?” Skylar cut her friend off.

“No. I think that Randall likes him.” Campbell explained.

“Randall? Gay? That doesn’t add up. You two are cute together.” Skylar laughed.

“They’re sharing a one bedroom apartment and have one bed that they share.” Campbell stated.

Skylar went quiet, “Oh… That does sound weird. Are they really?”

“I think they might be…” Campbell trailed off.

“First Steven gets into a relationship with Eva and now Randall’s with some random guy. You can’t get a break, can you?”

“Apparently not…” Campbell sighed, “But I don’t know what to do… The Crew’s coming over to meet this possible boyfriend and talk to Randall. But if he is gay, do I just leave him?”

“If he’s gay, he won’t be satisfied by you. He longs for a man’s touch, Campbell. Just find another guy. There are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“I don’t know, Sky-”

Skylar cut her friend off, “Listen. You’re pretty, not as pretty as me, but you’re pretty. If Randall’s too gay to see that, some other guy definitely won’t be.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Campbell smiled. That compliment meant a lot coming from Skylar. “But we need to make sure that’s the case, first. I don’t really want to doubt Randall.”

“Just make sure to update me on whatever happens. We need to have a girl’s night sometime! Kyler’s been constantly telling me that the three of us need to go out.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Oh! Sorry, I’ve got to go. Manager’s calling.” Skylar said, she had gotten a modeling job as soon as she got out of high school, “Talk to you later~ Love you~”

“Yeah, bye.” Campbell replied, the phone hanging up on Skylar’s end, soon after.

 

Soon, there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” Campbell exclaimed, walking towards the front door. She opened it to see a smiling Randall and in tow…. Michael…

“Hey, Babe.” Randall said, kissing her cheek and walking in, “I hope you don’t mind that I brought Michael over. I just wanted to see you so he tagged along.”

“Hey, nice to see ya.” Michael grinned.

“Yeah… Nice to see you too, Michael.” Campbell faked a smile, “It’s fine. Make yourselves at home, I guess. I think the Crew’s coming over today.”

“The Crew? Haven’t seen them in a while.” Randall remarked, taking a seat on the couch.

“What’s the Crew?” Michael asked, sitting next to him.

“Oh, they’re some girls that we went to school with.” Campbell explained, “A dance crew. I joined them when I transferred senior year. And we formed a cheerleading squad!”

“Cheerleading? Why cheerleading?” Michael asked.

“Well, Jackson didn’t have a squad and I was Truman’s captain so I wanted to make one.” Campbell explained. She wasn’t sure why Michael didn’t know she was into cheerleading. She was on her college’s squad and she’d seen Michael at games with Randall before.

“I never understood why cheerleading was so cool.” Michael shrugged.

“You too, Bro?” Randall asked.

“Yeah, Bro!”

“But, Randall, you were technically on the squad…”

“Hey, I only DJed for you.” Randall pointed out.

“You DJed even in high school? Bro, you are the coolest.” Michael mused.

“Awe, thanks, Bro! You’re cool, too!” they fist bumped.

“If I was a girl, I would totally love you. But no homo!”

“Bro!” Randall smiled.

“Oh god…” Campbell mumbled. When she heard the doorbell, she walked over to the door and answered it.

 

She was greeted by the sight of the entire crew. Nautica, La Cienega, their leader, Danielle, and even Bridget.

“Hi, Campbell!” Bridget greeted her with a big smile.

“Hey Bridget.” Campbell smiled, stepping aside to let everyone in and shutting the door after them.

“There’s the man of question.” La Cienega spoke, seeing Randall on the couch.

“Don’t forget his man friend.” Nautica added, looking at Michael.

“I don’t really know what’s going on but Danielle told me to come along.” Bridget told Campbell.

“Why wouldn’t I, Hun? You’re one of us and the Crew does everything together.” Danielle smiled.

Bridget smiled back and nodded.

“Thanks for coming over, Danielle.” Campbell said to the dark skinned woman. As hard as she worked, she always had time for her friends and Campbell appreciated her so much.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” Danielle replied.

Randall looked at the girls in confusion, “Is something going on?”

“Randall, we need to talk…” Campbell trailed off, “You’ve… be spending too much time with Michael recently and I’m concerned.”

“Concerned? But why?” Michael asked.

“She thinks you’re gay.” La Cienega spoke up.

“What!? We’re not gay!” the boys said in perfect unison.

“Mhmm. That’s what they all say.” The transwoman crossed her arms across her broad chest, “You two look gayer than a rainbow.”

“My gaydar is off! The! Charts!” Nautica commented.

“There’s nothing between us! No homo, really!” Randall claimed.

“Yeah! We’re just two bros who are really close! There’s nothing weird about that!” Michael added.

“There’s a lot that’s weird about that, actually. A guy shouldn’t make his girlfriend worried about him and another man.” Danielle stated.

“Campbell, you’re worried?” Randall asked.

Campbell looked away a little but nodded, “Yeah. You’re always with Michael and it just doesn’t seem right anymore…”

Randall stood up, “It’s not like what you think it is, I swear.”

“Then what is it, huh?” Bridget asked, trying to get in on their interrogation.

“Like we said, we’re just bros.” Michael replied.

“Just bros?” Nautica asked, “I don’t buy it.”

“How’d you two meet, anyway?” Danielle asked.

“School.” Randall replied, “But we weren’t really friends until he saved me.”

“Saved you?”

“Yeah, I was choking on a turkey leg and Michael saved me.”

“And he gave me CPR after I almost drowned!” Michael threw in.

“So, in other words, you kissed and became friends?”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Randall shrugged.

“Will you please just tell me the truth?” Campbell asked Randall.

“Fine…” He said, “I… I love Michael!”

“Bro!” Michael exclaimed.

“Full homo, Bro…” he admitted, looking down.

“Me, too, Bro!” Michael smiled and hugged Randall.

La Cienega smiled, “Finally, they accept it. Why hide your sexuality when you can flaunt it?”

“You said it, girl~” Nautica agreed.

 

“Campbell, you okay?” Danielle asked, noticing her friend looked a little sad.

“Yeah, it’s just, I’m single again and I never expected a relationship to end like this…”

Danielle wrapped an arm around the other girl’s shoulders, “Girl, you’re fine. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you.”

“Woman, huh?” Campbell asked. She had never really given it much thought into what it’d be like with a woman…

“You know, Campbell. I… I should get this off of my chest. The truth is, I’ve liked you for a long time… Ever since we met each other. I didn’t know I could feel such feelings for another girl… But, I fell in love with you. I didn’t want to admit it and that’s why I was cold to you…”

Campbell felt her face flushed as she stared at the other girl in surprise but then she smiled, leaning in and kissing her friend on the lips.

Her lips were soft and this kiss was much nicer than her kisses with Randall or even Steven had been.

“OTP!” Nautica exclaimed, thinking this crack fic needs more crack in it.

“Daaaamn, girls.” La Cienega smiled in approval of their relationship.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Bridget shrugged. Oh yeah, she was there, too-

Campbell pulled away and smiled at Danielle, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Danielle replied, hugging the other female.

Meanwhile, Randall and Michael had retreated to the bathroom for some alone time. ;)

 

And everyone lived happily, gayly after


End file.
